A Thousand Miles
by Reincarnation
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC! (Few) Sylvia is an Ordinary girl in an Ordinary School, living in an Ordinary place. Or is she? When she gets to meet the members of her old "gang", how will they take school filled with jealous students, evil teachers? InuKag MirSan
1. Default Chapter

I had to change some things later on so this is a "replay" of the past chapters. I just reposted it. ^_^ Anyway, this fic is based one the song by Vanessa Carlton, A Thousand Miles. This is not a song fic but one or two (or three or four.) chapters will be. Well, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Gosh I am really getting tired of this, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!! Argh, and I have to admit it too! Anyway, that goes for all of the chapters.

A Thousand Miles

By: -*@*- Me! -*@*-

Prologue

__

It had been 3 years

'Three years since I woke from the coma,' she thought. 'I can't remember anything before waking up. I don't feel like I'm the girl people know me as.. Sylvia?'

Sylvia was the name given to her by a rich generous woman who found her in the sidewalks. She was in a coma for a few days, then when she woke up, she couldn't remember a thing of who she was. But she had a strange power, when she shoot arrows in her Archery practices- her favorite game/sport- pinkish light surrounded it. Also, she had the ability to speak in any languages. She had other strange powers too, so many of them, but most, she did not know. Mysteriously, she was found with a piece of paper in her hands. The paper contained her information but many were blank, for example, her name. Today was Monday and her nineteenth birthday was on Wednesday as it was written on the paper. The year when she was born was never shown so she never realized that she was nineteen. The generous woman took her as her own child and sent her to school. The woman gave her the age 16. From then on, everybody in town thought her as a jolly 16 year old girl. But, obviously, she was not an ordinary girl.

'Three years since I started the search,' someone, not quite far away from the girl called Sylvia thought grimly. 'I told her not to help, stupid girl, and now she is in a place so far away...'

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~

"Stay there! Don't do anything stupid!" he yelled to a girl across the field. It was supposed to be their final battle.

"But I want to help!" the girl shouted, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Kukuku, I'm right here..." came a cold voice. A monstrous demon was about to strike behind him. Then a bright arrow came swooshing behind him.

"Do you think he is the only one you are fighting with, Naraku?" the girl shouted, braver than ever before.

"Urgh, I'll be back... when the spell I will put on you will be broken!" Naraku said as he threw the almost-complete Shikon at her. It was coated with something blue. As soon as it neared her, the Shikon disappeared. Then, the girl too started disappearing along with her fellow houshi and taijiya.

'I'll wait for you... forever...' the girl thought as she finally disappeared. He ran after her but she was gone, truly gone. He shrank down. He felt hot tears sliding down his cheek.

"I finally got the Shikon from him but I lost them,,,,,,,,, I lost her..." he said while punching a tree so hard. His other two companions looked at him sadly. Then a voice came.

"To break the spell, find her and the two others in a faraway part of this world. Make her remember everything. It is free for all of you since I have made the portal open to anyone who knows the girl..."

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Remember my words..."

He stared dumbly at the sky. He decided. He fingered one Shikon shard. The last that they've found.

"Come on, that Shikon is not yet complete," he said before he and his companions walked away to find the portal to another time. 


	2. A Unique Kind of Girl in a Normal but St...

Okay, now this is the first chapter! Enjoy!

A Thousand Miles

By: -*@*- Me! -*@*-

A Unique Kind of Girl in a Normal but Strange Life (Quite long, huh?)

It was morning, 7:48 a.m. A woman was making a delicious Tuna Melt Sandwich.

"Come down, Sylvia, breakfast is ready," the woman called upstairs just before some loud footsteps.

"I'm here, auntie, I'm here," a girl replied. She had beautiful black hair unlike the people in her neighborhood. She was Japanese living in America. But she had no trouble fitting. She had bunch of friends and friendly neighbors. She ran out of her room with her large backpack. One of her shoelaces was untied.

"You should have woken up early this time. Your breakfast is getting co-" but she was cut of when Sylvia took it and quickly placed it in her mouth. She hopped down on one leg to tie her shoelaces. She quickly ran out the door.

"See you around 7! I have to go somewhere with Emily, maybe her house though!" she shouted from outside. Her auntie stood smiling after her. After a few seconds she realized something.

"Sylvia, wait! You forgot your lunch..." she sighed. She couldn't bring it to her school since her car was off too a repair shop. Then someone came.

"Well, hello Miss Williams. Young Sylvia in school already?" her next neighbor came and asked.

"Ah, yes but she had forgotten her lunch again. And I can't give it to her today since I don't have my car with me right now," she said. The man looked thoughtful.

"Hmm..." he said while holding his chin. "Maybe I should give her birthday gift earlier, in this case. Here come with me." He said pointing to his house.

!#%^%&$^#*^%(%&#%&^&#%&@^$*$#

"MS.WILLIAMS," screamed one of the few people that Sylvia did NOT want to meet. Sylvia gulped and waited for what was to come. "Please give me a good excuse for WHY YOU WERE LATE FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES?"

"Wha-" she made a noise. The teacher whom she hates most (and vise- versa) was really trying pierce her poor ears. 'Yeah right... The name Ma'am Hushmaine suits her great' she thought sarcastically. She looked up at her watch and saw that it was 8:13. 'It's only thirteen minutes! Okay, that's close to fifteen but even that is being so sensitive.' "Ma'am, er..."

"What?" she barked. Everyone else in the class were looking at her. Most of them had pity in their eyes for they knew what was coming.

"Ma'am... I, er... overslept," Sylvia said the last word quickly. At the back, a girl sighed.

"I don't believe that was a suitable excuse. Be ready for your detention at the end of the class," Ma'am Hushmaine said perfectly emphasizing the word detention.

"B-but," she stuttered. She knew what detentions meant, thanks to that careless teacher in front of her face. But the girl at the back gave her a you-deserved-it look and she had only one choice. "Yes, Ma'am Hushmaine..."

"Good, and now where were we? Ahhhh, yes! The amazing history of the foundation of America..." and the teacher started talking to herself. Sylvia walked up to the back of the classroom, ignoring the smug faces on four of the girls in the class and sat beside the girl.

"Hi, Emily," she whispered. Emily was a girl with brownish-black hair that was usually tied up either loose or in a high ponytail. In fact, she had some interest on this one boy who sat dangerously close to her everyday. Of course, only Sylvia and her other three friends knew that.

"Why do have to oversleep?" Emily asked in a dangerous tone. Sylvia sat down and whispered.

"Tell you at bre-" but Sylvia was cut off realizing something. She held her face in horror. She scribbled her problem in a piece of paper just in case the four annoying girls found out.

~~~~The Note~~~~

S: AHHHHH! I left my lunch at home! And auntie doesn't have her car today!!!!

E: What do you mean? Don't you have any food in that big backpack of yours?

S: Well, auntie always cooks the meal hot before I go! And this week, she especially bought oden!

E: Gosh you are too into it! Anyway, don't forget to come to our house today!

S: Sure! Be there!

-End-

Sylvia sighed and drifted into sleep. Social Studies (History) was her least favorite subject. And unlike most people, she was great at Math! She never got lower than two mistakes. She also loved Science. She had some talent in sports (especially Archery) and almost all the other subjects. Her only problem was this BORING class, or was it just because of the teacher?

"Sylvia, wake up," a voice called waking her up back to her senses. "Get up, she is going give you your detention now."

"Oh, how great..." Sylvia said before she gave a sigh to Emily and went to talk to Ma'am Hushy.

"Get out of there, you WIMPY WOLF!" someone angrily shouted kicking the door. But it didn't move. 'Why did I allow him to come in the first place?' he thought as he shook his head in disbelief. Then, after a few minutes of kicking, someone came stepping on the head of the one who was kicking. He jumped of holding a piece of paper.

"Ha! I got it first, dog-turd, and I'm going to find her first and make her remember all the precious moments we had together," 'wimpy-wolf' said as he ran away from the so-called 'dog-turd'.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU HADN'T BLOCKED THE ONLY ENTRANCE WITH YOUR WOLFISH FRIENDS, I COULD'VE GOTTEN IT FIRST," 'dog-turd' shouted avoiding the watchful eyes of the humans and the 'flying demons' as they escaped from the building. He felt his veins popping. 'Wimpy-wolf' was quick and if in wasn't for a cat demon stopping him, he would've escaped from the 'dog- turd'. Then, 'dog-turd' smashed onto him and tried to grab the piece of paper. But before his hand reached the paper, someone riding the cat youkai quickly snatched it away.

"So none of you two will fight...again," said a little demon kid as he scanned the paper. Ever since she disappeared, he was able to control the 'dog-turd' and the 'wimpy-wolf' easily. Maybe it was because she was so fond of the cute little kid that her memory still remained in their heads. Still grumbling, they both stood up and listened to the kid. When he was done, both of them memorized the details in their heads and shot each other a glare before going of in different directions.

A race was about to begin...

That's all for the first Chapter! Please Review and vote who do you think will win the race, 'dog-turd' or 'wimpy-wolf'! The story depends on you and some of my opinions too! 


	3. Meeting your not so Average Cartoon

To tell you, they are around 16 or 17 and currently in their second year. Anyway, enjoy!

A Thousand Miles

By: -*@*- Me! -*@*-

Meeting your not so Average Cartoon

"Ahhh! What should I do? What should I do?" Sylvia shouted questioning herself. She was really hungry since lunch was almost over.

"Be quiet, people are starting to stare," Emily said as she tried to calm her hungry friend. "You can talk in some place where no one is likely to notice." 'As long as you don't eat me,' she added that as an after thought.

"Oh," Sylvia blushed as she saw many people staring at her. After all, she was quite popular. "Okay, but-"

"Miss Williams," someone called from the speaker. "There is um... delivery for you, er..."

"Do you think auntie has found a way to give me my lunch?" asked Sylvia as a wide grin planted on her face. She quickly ran towards the office to see if her auntie was there but when she opened the door, the secretary was the only one there doing nothing except staring down. Sylvia quickly followed her gaze and she saw...

"A dog?" she asked puzzled. A large furry dog was in the office. The dog wagged its tail as it neared Sylvia. She looked lower to its mouth and saw some hot lunch inside a plastic bag. "Oden!"

"Arf!" the dog barked. Sylvia took the plastic bag and quickly picked out an anime postcard.

------------ Dear Sylvia,

I guess I have to give your birthday gift early. Please give it a name. I trained it all week so take good care of it!

Wishing you the best,

Mr. Freddie ; )

P.S. I guess I'm getting used with the nickname you gave me!

------------

"WOW, THANKS MR. FREDDIE!" Sylvia yelled. She always wanted a pet, especially a dog, but auntie couldn't find one suitable for it. She practically jumped up and down until something caught her eye- the anime on the postcard.

"Miss Williams, we appreciate your alertness but maybe you can hug your pet outside?" the secretary asked. Blushing once again, Sylvia went out the door with her new dog. Even while going out, Sylvia stared at the anime especially on the one with golden eyes and...dog ears? At the bottom right, there was a logo, written in Japanese.

"Inu...ya...sha?" Sylvia read the logo in English not knowing how she understood it. At the mention of that word, the dog's ears shot up and wagged his tail.

"Arf!" it barked again. Sylvia smiled.

"That's right, I'll name you...Inuyasha," she said as she led the dog to the gate of the school. She watched as the brown dog ran all the way to her auntie's house.

"Emily, do you know what this anime is? It's written there Inuyasha," Sylvia asked while quickly finishing her oden and giving out the post card. Emily looked at it and smiled.

"It's my favorite anime! How come you don't know? Wait a minute! How did you KNOW it was titled Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.

"It was written the- huh?" she replied as she suddenly noticed that she couldn't read it again. "That was odd..."

"Come on, Sylvia! It's time for Math, we're late again!" Emily said as she pulled Sylvia's hand. But Sylvia didn't respond like she would always do.

"Er, Emily, can you do me a favor?" She asked in a serious tone.

"What?" Emily replied puzzled. 'She is acting strange.'

"Tell Ma'am Malang (A/N My Math teacher at school) that something important happened and I had to go home! After class, I'll be at the computer research room!" She said and ran off into a direction away from the Math class. Emily stood, dumbfounded, watching her turn around the corner.

"That...was weird," Emily said as she walked off alone to her class. 'She never skipped class before, especially Math.'

In the Computer Research Room (A/N I would like to call it CRR!)

"Come on, hurry up and load!" Sylvia said as she logged on the web. When a website called 'Yahoo' appeared on the screen, she typed 'Inuyasha' on the search box. Then for the rest of the class, she became the no. 1 fan of the anime in her whole school...

Meanwhile, in the Math class...

"Well, hello class, is everyone present?" the teacher asked. Everyone sat quietly except one girl. She was raising her hand. "Yes Miss Stoker?"

"Umm... Ma'am, Sylvia said that something important happened and she had to go home. Well, she didn't tell me what it was and she ran off," Emily finished quickly. She hoped this wouldn't take long. Luckily, Ma'am Malang was a kind, understanding, and a woman who doesn't ask much questions. She simply nodded and smiled. Wiping her sweat, she got ready to sit back on her chair. Beside her, a boy had a lecherous grin planted on his face. Then, Emily felt a 'wandering hand' as she sat down. "PERVERT!!!!!!" rang through the halls closely followed by a

*SLAP*

"Come on, Emily! What did I do?" he said with his most innocent smile. Emily was enraged.

"YOU TOUCHED MY REAR AGAIN, RAMOND, AND THANKS TO YOU WE WERE KICKED OUT FROM THE MATH LESSON! IF I HAD MY HIRA- what?" Emily suddenly stopped. 'What was I trying to say?' She shook the thought away and returned giving death glares to the boy, Ronald who still had a red hand mark printed on his face. Her, Sylvia, and Ramond were the only Japanese in the school.

After school...

"Emily! I'm finished!" Sylvia came out of the CRR and quickly ran and hugged Emily.

"Wha- what's gone into you?" she said while pushing Sylvia off her. Sylvia had a strnge smug grin on her face. "Hello? Earth to Sylvia, Earth to Sylvia..."

"Huh?" Sylvia's grin was change into a confused frown.

"Nevermind, you are going to our house today aren't you?" Emily asked.

"Uh, oh yeah! Come on, I can't wait for what you are going to show me," she replied as she took her arm and walked out the gate carrying their bags.

~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, human, have you seen a girl that looks like this?" he said as he handed the man the paper with her picture.

"Hmm... If I'm correct that is the famous girl in the subdivision of Mysticville. (A/N it's the first thing that came out of my head! I know it sounds stupid!!) Anyway, who are you mister?" the man asked while handing back the cloaked stranger the paper that he gave. (A/N kind of a twist there, ne. Am I coming on too often?)

"Nevermind, where is this, er... Mysticville?" the stranger asked.

"I'm not that sure but somewhere in that direction I believe," the man said as pointed it out. The stranger gave a quick nod before quickly running off in the direction given. He placed the paper back inside his pocket.

"That stupid wolf, thinking he doesn't need this paper! Good thing I was smart enough to come back to the brat and get this!" he said to himself while running. Suddenly he bumped into a boy. "Ow!"

"Oops, sorry! Didn't see you there," the boy kept on chanting. He had a faint red mark, most probably a hand, on his left cheek. The stranger lifted his hood a bit to see the boy better. The boy stopped talking as he saw a glint of gold in the stranger's eyes, a glint of gold that looked familiar. The stranger seemed shocked "Umm... Hello?"

"MIROKU!"

Was that good enough for a cliffhanger? I hope so! Anyway, I'm still deciding on who would get to her first. The 'dog-turd' has the paper with a few informations. The 'wimpy-wolf' seemed confident, not to mention his speed. And who was the so-called Miroku? Don't worry! I'll try to update it as soon as possible.


	4. Making MrI was a monk! Remember

By the way, remember that the three people whom 'dog-turd' has to find can speak in any languages! It is one of the side effects of the spell. Another one, if you look closely at the three people (Just stick your head into the computer) you will notice that they don't act or look like growing up. There are many side effects actually, but you have to see them yourself! I told you these two just in case you will be confused. Well, here ya go people!

A Thousand Miles

By: -*@*- Me! -*@*-

Making Mr. 'I-was-a-Monk?!' Remember

"Umm, excuse me?" the boy said. 'Miroku? The name, it sounds so familiar... Aww, well, it must probably be my imagination!'

"I know it's you, Miroku! Finally I have found at least one of you!" the stranger shouted in joy! 'Maybe through him, I'll be able to find Sango! Then, through Sango, I'll be able to find her at last!" He smirked because of his luck for finding Miroku and the look on 'wimpy-wolf's face when he found her.

"Hello? I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about!" the boy shouted trying to get the attention of the stranger who seemed like he was dreaming.

"Huh? Oh, Miroku! Tell me where you live now so we can discuss the matters in a private place," the stranger quickly grabbed the boy's arm. Confused and shocked by the stranger's long and sharp nails, he quickly pulled his arm away.

"Mister, will you please listen to me? I do not know you and I am not the Miroku person that you are looking for. First off all, my name is RAMOND and I don't understand what matters you are talking about," Ramond replied sternly. The stranger quietly laughed at him not being full of knowledge as always before.

"Come on, I will tell you who I am if you bring me in your house or anywhere else where we can talk private," the stranger said. 'He totally has forgotten hasn't he? I hope we go somewhere quick! I can't wait all day...' He made an annoyed face while watching the boy think.

'What is this feeling telling me that I should trust him?' the boy wondered. Absent-mindedly, he nodded and walked towards his house. The stranger grinned and followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow! This is the first time I'm finally going to see your house! Anyway, you said you've found something in your house?" Sylvia said getting really exited. Emily suddenly, also got ecstatic.

"Yup! I found it yesterday and, oh it's so great! I just can't wait to show you!" Emily shouted as she locked arms with Sylvia as the two insane girls walked, or rather marched up to the village right before Mysticville, the not-so-famous Verenda Subdivision. (A/N Stupid names!!!) Whispers were caught from the large crowd of people watching the two girls. Most of them were about spells and witchcraft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm... I knew you would be living here alone," said the stranger as he entered the boy's room. "How did get this house anyway?" Ramond found that he could not answer. For him, everything happened so fast three years ago. Things happened as if it were meant to be. One minute he was in the hospital. The other minute he couldn't remember anything in his past. The next, a kind person had offered him much money for him to buy a house and go to school. Or was it a very selfish, rich, and boastful person whom he had stolen the money from? Ramond sighed as he finally recalled the events.

"Okay, we're here like you wished! First tell me who you are," Ramond said. He wasn't going to lose easily in an argument with a stranger. After all, Ramond was as tall as he was.

"You should know," the stranger started, "that this may not seem real."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've come to make you remember your life when you were a monk," 'You still are, after all...' the stranger added sarcastically.

"I was a monk?!" he shouted, obviously surprised.

"Yes," He thought of words to say. 'Gosh, I hope this works. I hope what she told me was true, about he and Sango's relationship,' he thought as he shook his head in disbelief and sighed. "Do you still remember your past? Do you remember Sango?"

"S-Sango?" he muttered. At the mention of the name, something hit him hard somewhere deep inside his heart. His body was shaking a bit by bit. 'What's happening to me? It feels like... some part of my soul has been torn apart and forcefully being placed together again.'

"Don't you remember anything about our adventure? Don't you remember all the things you have gone through to get rid of your void?" the stranger asked in a more serious tone. 'Great... I feel so overdramatic. If I find that flea, I'll...'

"Void?" Unknowingly, Ramond suddenly glanced at his right hand. Then, without warning, the world seemed blank. Ramond walked through empty space. "Where am I?" he asked himself. As soon as he said those words, his hand trembled with some unknown energy. Trying to stop what it was trying to do, (A/N Hmm... funny line...) he lifted his hand, also trying to see what had happened. A strange black hole appeared in his hand and started to suck everything it could. But that didn't surprise him much. 'How come I feel like I'm used to this?' He found out soon enough that what really surprised him, were the things it was sucking. It seemed like images, no. It seemed more like memories. Ramond couldn't do a thing but watch. He seemed to see the most unimaginable things. It was the life of a monk like the stranger said. Ramond watched the death of the monk's father, his troubles to remove the curse and live. Ramond saw the monk's search for a demon, actually a hanyou or half-demon. Speaking of a hanyou, he watched as the monk met strangers and befriended them. The monk fought and met a girl whom he cared so much. The last things that went through Ramond's hand was a flash of a pink Jewel and a girl with a high ponytail quietly saying, "Miroku..." Then, immediately after that image, he found himself in his new room with a stranger that he knew so well and travelled with. The stranger was holding onto his shoulders trying to wake him up using the name of the monk. Miroku...

"Are you all right, Miroku?" the stranger asked. Ramond found himself shouting with the pain coming from his right hand. "What is wrong with you? I thought for a moment that you were practically dying!" the stranger shouted, very annoyed. 'Okay for the final question,' he thought. "Do you remember me?" the stranger asked lifting his hood. Ramond looked up to him without any hint of surprise.

"Hai, my friend. I am back!"

I'm so sorry this chapter was quite short I guess I won't be writing for about 2 to 3 days! Please forgive me! Anyway, I have one thing to ask from you. Do you think I should make my story long or short?

Hanyou = a half-demon like Naraku

Hai = Yes

Thanks a lot to all of you!!!! *Hug* 


	5. The Plan and Hiraikotsu

A Thousand Miles

By: -*@*- Me! -*@*-

The Plan and Hiraikotsu

"This is your house?" Sylvia asked. It was quite small but the thing that surprised her most, was the fact that her backyard was almost twice the size of small house. Emily smiled and nodded.

"The thing that I'm going to show you is in my house is in the backyard. Come on, I can't wait to see the expression on your face," and Emily practically dragged Sylvia into her backyard. When they arrived, Sylvia saw a large lump covered with leaves. It was so cleverly hidden that if it wasn't for Emily pointing it out, Sylvia would not have seen them. They walked towards it and Sylvia's heart beat with excitement.

"What is it?" she asked. Emily made a squeak of delight.

"Oh you wouldn't believe your eyes! Here it is-" Emily said as she quickly glanced around and removed the pile of leaves.

"Oh my gosh, the HIRAIKOTSU!" Sylvia yelled. Emily tried to keep Sylvia's voice down, in case some other people in the neighborhood will find out. Realizing something, Emily paused.

"Wait, hold on a second! How did you know it was the Hiraikotsu?" she asked. Sylvia smiled and took out several pieces of paper.

"Remember a while ago I ran to the CRR? Well, I was curious and decided to research it! And for the whole leftover class, I found out about almost everything about the anime Inuyasha! Pretty quick, ne?" Sylvia smiled and showed the are-you-crazy Emily the pictures that she printed.

"You even sneaked off into the School Printing Room just for that?" Emily asked horrified. "You could have been caught! You could have been deliberated if Ma'am Hushmaine saw you! Even if any other teacher saw you, your grade could have been deducted! You also could'v-"

"Okay, cut it off already!" Sylvia said and sighed. Emily was, after all, the smartest in the whole year and Sylvia came in second thanks to the know-it-all Ma'am Hushy-pissy. "I was curious and I don't know what came over me! Wait, we're going out of the topic. How did you get the Hiraikotsu?" she asked once more. Emily gave her a We'll-talk-about-it- later look. 'Gosh, I'm going to have another lecture again...'

"Well, I don't know how it got there. I found it in a dark locked room in the second floor. It looks exactly like the one in the anime so maybe someone used this house for filming and stuff," Emily began. "All this time I thought that boomerang was quite heavy but it's not after all. As if I have carried it all the time," she said as she handed the overlarge boomerang to Sylvia without any sign of effort. But as soon as Sylvia received it, her hands fell because of its tremendous weight.

"Wha? I thought you said this thing is not heavy at all!" Sylvia said. Emily just shrugged and placed it back in its hiding place.

"Anyway, this is not the only thing I found. I also found Miroku's staff. Actually, I found that first, around three years ago. But at that time, I didn't know it was Miroku's staff! So I sold it to someone..." Emily sighed. 'Well, it did save my life with the money,' she thought.

"You sold it to whom?" Sylvia asked. Emily started to blush.

'Gah! What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing for something that may sound normal. Ahem, *may*,' she thought furiously. "Well, you see, before I met you at school, I needed a house and some money for school. And I met this boy, and he had so much money. I was surprised to see him with so much fortune so I'm sure he stole it from the rich merchant who lives just across the street," Emily added with sarcasm. "Oh well, he seemed to pity me so he lent me some of the money. When I bought this house, I found a long staff leaning against my door. At that moment, the boy came and had a strange interest on the staff and took it as a replacement for the money. That's all..."

"So...you live here alone..." Sylvia said sadly. 'I've been her best friend for thee years and I don't know anything about her past!'

"Yes, do you want to come in? I have some things to tell you. You know, about me three years ago," Emily asked with a sad smile. Sylvia, obviously interested, followed Emily inside her humble home. 'Emily, now that I think of it, I do feel sorry for all the times I asked you a favor...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sango... or Emily?" someone wondered as he searched in a closet. "Aha! There it is," he said as he pulled out a long staff. He tried swinging it a few times, accidentally smashing a brand knew pot. "Oops!" he said as he bit his lip. He sat down on his bed and tried to recall everything. He had known and loved her as Sango. Then, after the tragic event he found another, Emily. For three years, he had gotten a huge crush for the one called Emily. Still, it was not huge enough to match the times he had with Sango, the heart aching moments, the love and his proposal to her (A/N Volume 30 I think). He stood up. He had decided. He would make her become the one he originally loved. 'They are not different this time,' he thought as he imagined a miko and her reincarnation. 'They are one and I love her for Sango and being with me every time. She is Sango, not Emily. Emily was just a substitute for me to relieve the pain of losing her for three years. Or, was she? I must go and see her now or it might be too late! Sango...'

He walked out and started to head towards the house of his so-called love. 'After all, soon the Kazaana (A/N I don't really know how to spell it. All I know is that Kaze is wind and Ana is hole or void or something like that) will be back,' he thought as he tightened his grip on the staff while lowering his eyes and smiling sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where do you think they currently are?" the little kitsune asked the old flea. They flew above the high buildings, trying to see where 'dog- turd' and 'wimpy-wolf' went. "Hmm... they seem pretty quick. Why don't we take our own way?"

"We could try! We can start from the village over there," said a small voice from the kitsune's shoulder. As soon as the voice disappeared, the neko youkai flew towards the village. It stayed as high as possible to avoid attention. After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination. As they flew towards the next village, some smell caught the neko youkai's nose. Even after it had not met her again for almost three years, it did not forget that scent. It recognized it right away.

Okay so this was kinda short too in my opinion. Oh and by the way, it's Ramond not Ronald. RAMOND, okay?

Kazaana = Air Void/ Wind Hole/ etc...

Kitsune = fox demon

Neko = cat

Youkai = demon

Please REVIEW! 


	6. Your Name is Emily

I'll just describe some things in this chapter.

Emily will be talking about her past (three years ago)

Miroku and Emily will meet at the end

You will see 'wimpy-wolf' again

Somebody is spying on Emily

So this chapter is obviously concentrated on Emily! And also, the songfic Chapter is coming soon! I'm so excited!

A Thousand Miles

By: -*@*- Me! -*@*-

"Your Name is... Emily"

Sylvia entered the house. Unlike the outside, the house seemed to be kept so neat. At one corner, she saw Emily's trophies and awards.

"You can sit here, I'll get something for us to drink," Emily said with a smile. She went to the place where Sylvia assumed was the kitchen. Sylvia hummed to herself as she noticed a strange yellow book on the top of the shelf. Looking out for Emily, she quietly stood up and pulled it.

"Her diary!" Sylvia gasped low to herself. After a evil grin, she quickly opened it and scanned it. She smiled widely when she saw the 'special page' written with a golden gel pen. She read it quickly. It was the day of their field trip just a few weeks ago. Sylvia smiled as she read the event on their bus when she and Emily made the gang of Rose Hushmaine speechless. Rose Hushmaine was the daughter of Ma'am Hushmaine and the most annoying girl in school to Sylvia's opinion. She didn't exactly hate Rose but Rose on the other hand, hated her for some reason. Yep, like mother, like daughter. As she quickly went on, she found what had happened to Emily while Sylvia was called away by the school counselor. It was Emily's favorite moment, obviously. It was the time when Ramond had given her a bracelet that he bought. When Emily asked him the reason for it, he didn't reply and smiled. After that, well... let's just say he went away with a slap on his left cheek. 'He'll never learn,' Sylvia thought sighing.

"Hey, I can't find anything but softdrinks. Do you want water instead?" Emily asked. She knew Sylvia hated softdrinks for some strange reason. And when Sylvia wasn't responding, she just decided that it was a yes and quickly came out. And, her face suddenly turned into an expression of horror. Sylvia felt the sudden chill and looked up, grinning innocently with a sweatdrop. "Ahhhhhhh!" Emily shrieked She quickly put down the tray and snatched the book with her face turning crimson. "Why you."

"Come on, I only read the fieldtrip! About what you and Ramond-" and before Sylvia could finish, Emily came launching at her with a dark expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm. Huh? What is this piece of crap?" 'wimpy-wolf' said as he quickly pulled of a newspaper from his face. "What's this crazy writing all about?" he growled as he glanced over it page through page. Until... "Huh? IT'S HER!!!" he shouted. Many people passing by murmured something like insanity and the end of the world. Obviously, 'wimpy-wolf' couldn't read the language they used in the newspaper but he surely recognized her picture. He looked back at the front page and saw the image of the school. Then, how lucky he was, that he noticed three girls wearing the same odd clothes that she was wearing in that picture. He quickly went up to them. "Do you know this girl?" he asked The three girls didn't understand him but by the way he was pointing at the girl in the picture, and they said her name. After all, she was popular. 'Wimpy-wolf' thought for a moment and then pointed at the picture of the school. For some reason, they giggled and pointed the direction. As soon as he learned its direction, he ran to it with his fastest speed. When he reached it, he grinned and sneaked in. The first thing he noticed as he neared door was an advertisement. The paper had the background of a field with an archer at the main focus, ready to shoot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry! So, tell me about your past already!" Sylvia whined, quickly trying to change the topic before Emily finally decided to commit murder. Emily sighed and shot Sylvia one more death glare before she started.

"Alright, you see, when I woke up, I was in a hospital. Everything seemed knew and for some reason, I kept on shouting 'YOUKAI' to all the appliances. Freaky, huh. I don't really know what that meant. Anyway, as soon as the doctors let me go, I went out to the real world. Then, I realized late that I couldn't remember anything. Right after that, I met him...

*@*Flashback*@*

"Huh? Who are you, can I ask your name, miss?" the strange boy asked with a sweet smile. The girl couldn't help but blush. Then, after thinking about her name, it quickly disappeared.

"I-I... don't remember," she answered sadly. The boy frowned, knowing what it felt like.

"I see, I have some money, you can borrow it to buy a house! I know of one near, which is quite cheap. And we can go to school together," he smiled. "But you need to have a name," he teased.

"B-but..." she stuttered. The excited smile on her face quickly vanished.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a name of my own," he thought for a nice name to suit her.

"Anything- that sounds alright- will be fine," she replied her bright smile wider than ever.

"Your name is... Emily! Yeah, Emily sounds fine to me," he said turning his grin towards her.

"I think it's great!" Emily said. 'I finally have a name!'

"Fine, that's settled! My name is Ramond and I'll see you in this school," from out of nowhere, Ramond grabbed a piece of paper and pen. "This is the place where your house will be," and he scribbled the address.

"How do you know the address of the house?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Well, er... I had a conflict with the man in the front of this house," he said and Emily began to eye the money suspiciously. "Actually, for a few days, I lived in that house until unwanted circumstances made me leave. That's all."

"Okay... Well, see you then Ramond," Emily said as she turned but then- "EEEEEEEK"

*Slap*

"PERVERT!!!!!!!"

*@*End of Flashback*@*

"Er... fascinating..." Sylvia said too stunned to speak. Emily looked at the clock.

"Oh, it's already around 6:30! You'd better go," Emily said.

"Oh, okay. Just wait, hang on," Sylvia said as she searched for something. "Ahhhhhhh! I can't find it!"

"Find what?" Emily asked confused.

"My research work about Inuyasha!" Sylvia shouted in panic. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Do you mean this?" she asked pointing below the chair she was sitting on.

"YES!!" Sylvia said with joy. She quickly picked it up and hugged it tight as if it was her missing friend. Emily just stared.

"Gosh, what's happening to you? You suddenly skip classes, including Math and you run straight to the CCR. You just saw it and what's with you?" Emily asked.

"I-I don't know... I felt as if I needed to find out for the sake of my life. I don't understand..." Sylvia said, her mind drifting into space.

"You know, you sound as if, as if you're in love," Emily said with a smirk. "Who is troubling you this much, huh?"

'What... In l-love?' Sylvia thought just coming back to reality. "N- no, of course I don't! Maybe I was so caught up with problems that drove me crazy for a while."

"Well, if you say so," Emily said with disbelief.

"Well, I'd better be going off now! See ya tomorrow!" Sylvia said as she ran out the gate as Emily opened it. Emily waited until she was gone. 'I hope she knows where she is going.' Then somebody spoke from the other side.

"Emily? I've got to talk to you." Emily turned to see who it was.

"R-Ramond?" she said in surprise.

"No, it's me... Miroku..."

That's all for this chapter! Anyway, do you think I should put an 'UP NEXT' corner at the end or I'll just let readers get thrilled at the Cliffhanger? Well please REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
